This invention relates generally to furniture, more specifically to a readily accessible adjustable leveling glide for the base of a piece of furniture, particularly a table.
It is commonly known that certain models of tables, particularly commercial or utility tables are equipped with glides under the floor-engaging foot portions of the table legs. These glides serve to protect the surface of the floor and to balance or level the table. For example, the glide may have a smooth flat section or disc that contacts the floor and an upwardly protruding stem that engages the foot of the table. Often, at the juncture of the disc and the stem, there is a joint that allows slight articulation of the disc relative to the stem. This articulation allows the glide disc to rest on slightly uneven surfaces and still maintain the table in a relatively level position. Furthermore, the stems often are threaded and screwed into the foot of the table. If the table is not level, the user can grasp the disc and rotate the stem to extend the glide or shorten the glide. By adjusting one or more of the glides on the table legs, the user can level the table. It will be appreciated that this can be an awkward or cumbersome procedure. The user must grasp and manipulate a glide that is, for the most part, hidden under the foot of a table. If the user cannot access the glide, he or she may have to lift the table off the floor to reach it. This can be difficult or impossible if the table is heavy or laden with objects. Even if access to the guide is available, it is difficult to effect correct positioning of the glides to insure true level table surface. In some cases, a tool, such as an adjustable wrench, is required to turn the stem. This prevents proper leveling in situations where such a tool is not readily available.